


Magical Envy Across The Sea

by Chomgar420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chomgar420/pseuds/Chomgar420
Summary: A Kylux AU where both Kylo and Hux graduate from Hogwarts and inexplicably end up at the same Wizarding university.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12





	Magical Envy Across The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> \- It has been a while since I've written anything even moderately creative, please bare that in mind!  
> \- I may have got minor details wrong, and I'm aware there aren't canon universities in the Harry Potter Universe, so I made one up  
> 

It had started out with an ugly rivalry in Hogwarts that neither could put behind them. Kylo had become the star of the school’s quidditch team and had helped Slytherin win the inter-house quidditch cup three times in his tenure as the team’s seeker. He would eventually be selected to captain the team and was even scouted for the junior national squad. His academics were nothing to scoff at either. While it can be said that he was strong in all aspects of wizarding academia, he had a particular affinity for defence against the dark arts, where he easily topped his class. As a student with such a range of talents he was most certainly viewed as Slytherin’s, if not the school’s, greatest prospect. That is, he would have been, had it not been for a certain other student.

Armitage Hux didn’t have a large group friends. He had never been good at quidditch and was merely competent in his defence against the dark arts classes. Yet he had worked hard, perhaps harder than any other student at the time, to achieve extraordinary results in other fields at school. His prowess in potions, in particular, had garnered national attention when he found ways to more efficiently produce the Draught of Living Death. Though less publicised, he also had brought several new minor amendments to the scientific documentation on dragons and their migration schedules. These accomplishments were unheard of, at the time, for a child of his age. His tenure as a prefect had also made him rather popular with certain, more ruthless, teachers due to his strict conduct and requirement to follow the rules to the letter. 

Armitage despised everything that Kylo was. His natural talent in most things (as opposed to Hux’s many hours of devotion to his studies) and more lax interpretation of the rules had led him to hate Kylo even with only minimal interactions between the two. At first Kylo hadn’t really noticed the malice being directed toward him, but it became more apparent over time and through various “incidents.” The most aggravating to Kylo had been when Armitage had reported him for unauthorised potion experimentation and it had reached the ear of their headmaster. It had been a relatively minor incident, but had instilled a great hate in Kylo. Their feelings were now mutual.

Given their accomplishments, it was no surprise that both had opted to further their education at a Wizarding university. Unfortunately for both of them, instead of opting for a British university, they had both decided to fly the coup to an American institution. The same American institution – Haczernat.

One of the things both had thought they could leave behind in Hogwarts had seemingly followed them across the ocean and neither of them had any way of escaping that. All those feelings and vitriol resurfaced on their very first day of moving in to their new dorms. Armitage was part way through his unpacking, taking exceptional care to have everything organised as he liked it, when his pet cat had knocked over one of his boxes and put everything in disarray. He didn’t ever resort to any sort of cruelty when Millicent had inconvenienced him. In this instance he simply shooed her out the room, muttering “darn cat...” to himself under his breath. He was exceptionally fond of her, but on occasions like this he needed her out of the way as she had a tendency to be especially clumsy.

Little did he realise he had also sent her not only out of his dorm room, but out of his suite entirely, he had accidentally left a second door ajar leading out. As a naturally curious animal, Millicent took advantage of this and strode confidently out into the dorm corridors.

Kylo Ren had climbed the stairs carrying the final box he needed before he began unpacking. He had hurriedly placed everything he thought he might need in them with little concern for organisation or packing light. This particular box contained various old quidditch shirts in desperate need of replacement among a few old wands and fashion pieces from the American muggle world he had found appealing. The cat scurriedly scrambled past him causing him to lose his footing somewhat. As he teetered on the edge of falling over, his quidditch instinct kicked in and let him swiftly return to his normal balance.

“Watch where you’re going!” he yelled at the cat who had stopped just a few yards ahead of him.  
Something wasn’t right, though. As he looked the cat over a distinct feeling of distrust and hate welled up in him and it wasn’t immediately apparent why.

“Wait..” he said to himself. “I recognise you, don’t I?”

The yelling outside hadn’t so much startled Armitage as it had annoyed him. With a deep sigh he stood up and made his way to the door leading outside his suite. Even as a new freshman in this college, old habits died hard and lecturing other students is something he took particular joy in.

“I’d hope this wouldn’t be the type of place that encourages these types of disturbances” he asserted, as he fully opened the door. What awaited him there was far from what he had hoped to see. Though his eyes had initially been drawn to Millicent’s bright ginger fur, his attention quickly moved to the hulking figure of Kylo Ren standing a few feet outside his door.

“You...” he uttered, letting the word sit on the quiet air as the frustration within him rapidly piqued.  
“Why are you here!?”


End file.
